legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Redemption
The Redemption was an EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate in service to the Rebel Alliance Fleet. It was modified to serve as the fleet's primary medical frigate during the Galactic Civil War, and was fitted with the most advanced medical equipment available, at the expense of its defensive capabilities. The Redemption could treat up to 745 patients simultaneously and 98% made a full recovery, with most returning to duty within days. The ship traveled with the Alliance Fleet, often into combat situations, and saw action several times, including the Battle of the Ison Corridor, the Battle of Eidoloni, and the Battle of Kothlis. Operational history The Redemption hosted wounded personnel who survived the evacuation of Brigia during the Galactic Empire's Operation Strike Fear. The wounded arrived aboard several Lambda-class T-4a shuttles and the CR90 corvette Korolev. X-wings from Red Squadron provided cover for the transfer of wounded to the Redemption. The transfer was interrupted by the arrival of the Imperial Nebulon-B frigate Warspite which began launching TIEs. The actions of Red Squadron, and particularly Keyan Farlander, protected the transfer and all Rebel ships escaped into hyperspace. The mission was later used as a training scenario for New Republic pilots. Many of the wounded Rebel personnel would be saved due to the skilled doctors and medical droids of the medical frigate. The frigate, despite its serving as a medical ship, still was involved in combat. Though lacking room to carry fighters, Rebel medical frigates were typically armed with 6 turbolasers, 8 laser cannons, and additional shield generators. The Redemption escorted numerous convoys of supplies and material to the Rebel base on Yavin 4. After the bombing of Outmian Yakta, Erisey Casoona and Caerwynn Royce were transported to the Redemption to retrieve medical aid after they were tortured at the hands of the Empire, after they left the Redemption, it returned to active duty taking part in further key missions against the Empire, providing escort for other Alliance ships and medical aid to injured troops. In 5ABY after the assault on Drall the Redemption was once again used to transfer Private Raedan Kitani from the hidden Alliance base on New Plympto to the hidden Space Station known as Hospital. Characteristics of the EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate The standard Nebulon-B frigate was armed with twelve turbolaser batteries, twelve laser cannons, and two tractor beam projectors. It was designed to carry twenty-four TIE series starfighters. While generally well-armed for a vessel of that size, its midsection connecting spar was a vulnerability. It could be split open by concentrated heavy weapons fire, venting the frigate's atmosphere and killing most of the crew. History The EF76 was introduced some months after the Clone Wars, long before the formal establishment of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. The Nebulon-B was originally designed to defend Imperial convoys against raids by Rebel starfighters. The Imperial Navy was loath to relegate its expensive Imperial Star Destroyer to escort duty, while the Corellian Corvettes were too weak and carried few if any TIE Fighters. The EF76 was used extensively by both sides in the Galactic Civil War. The frigate was known and respected for its efficiency against fighters and bombers, and its anti-fighter assignment in Imperial convoys had an immediate impact, causing the Rebels to reconsider their hyperspace raids after suffering irreplaceable losses in fighters and pilots. They were also often used to support larger capital ships, such as Imperial-class Star Destroyers and Rebel Mon Calamari Star Cruisers. In their starfleets, Imperial Admirals Thrawn and Zaarin often used Nebulon-B frigates as command ships in lieu of the standard Star Destroyer. Rebel Usage Before the formal founding of the Rebel Alliance, the escort frigate Resurgence, was used by the Alderaanian Resistance forces allied with Alya Aldrete and Bail Organa. The Rebel Alliance also acquired a number of these ships through defection, capturing them in battle, or by outright theft. The Rebels were not the only ones beyond the Empire to acquire Nebulon-B frigates. It was rumored that Kuat Drive Yards would sell the frigates to interested third parties through secret fronts so as not to upset the Imperial Navy. The sale price was 194,000,000 credits, cited as a twentieth the cost of an Imperial-class Star Destroyer. The Rebels were able to find other uses for the ships which took advantage of their sophisticated sensors and deep-space multifrequency antennas. Escort frigates were used as long-range scouts, search and rescue ships, or to relay information to command ships during battle. In small, shorthanded, Rebel task forces, Nebulon-B frigates often served as the command ship. In 5ABY, it was onboard the EF76 frigate Redemption that Luke Skywalker received a mechanical hand after he had lost his natural one while dueling with Darth Vader on Bespin. There and then, Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca departed aboard the Millennium Falcon to commence their quest for the abducted and carbonite-frozen Han Solo. Shortly after, under the command of Gnereal Carlist Rieekan, the Redemption was sent to the newly discovered world of Arbra, where it served as the main command vessel overseeing the establishment of a new Rebel Base. Category:Starships